1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a protective garment which is fitted with safety harness access while maintaining a degree of sealing between the inside and the outside of the suit.
Garments are known for protecting the wearer from hazards including flame, hot and/or corrosive chemicals, molten metals, and the like. These garments are generally somewhat bulky and represent some impairment of maneuverability. The wearer is generally rendered more awkward in his movements due to the garment and there is a recognized need for protection against falls, whether worn in a hazardous situation or not. Wearing a safety harness over the top of a protective garment causes even further restriction of movement and can adversely affect other protective systems associated with the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,671 and 4,854,418, issued Jul. 28, 1987 and Aug. 8, 1989, respectively, relate to a safety harness and jacket combination, but the jacket is present in that combination only as a means to carry the safety harness and render more convenient the use of the safety harness. There is no suggestion of any protective garment or sealing the inside of the garment from the outside of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,919, issued May 11, 1993, discloses a firefighter's coat with a cuff construction for excluding heat and water from the inside of the coat during use in a firefighting environment.